Love's fate
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: I suck at writing a summary. But the main idea is: Zuko has Destiney help him while he ponders if he should join the AVATAR! But he's going to have a little trouble running in with Azula, Tylee and Mai. ZxK AxT SxD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this story is going to be diffrent. In a wayWell enjoy.

R&R

* * *

Love's fate

* * *

chapter one

Prince Zuko stared at his opponent, looking for a weakness. He slid his right foot in front of his and put his broad sword down facing the floor. The person on other side of the room clapped and laughed. "Good, but not perfect." she said and walked up to him. He walked up to the water basin and cleaned his face.

"Well I think you have the patience down." she said and patted his back. "Finally." Zuko laughed and looked at her. "You always say that Destiney." she smiled and shrugged. "It's my job as your cousin." Zuko smirked and picked up his broad swords. "So." Destiney walked around slowly to the water basin.

"Uncle Iroh told me what happend, I can help you guys." she looked at him, the look on her face serious and concerned. Zuko looked at her in shock. "Uncle told you?" Zuko but on a scowl and frowned. "The old man was suppose to keep his yack closed!" he yelled in frusteration. Destiney crossed her arms. "It's not that hard to figure out, there are posters everywhere, and you cut your hair, and you're wearing earth nation peasant clothes."

Smoke poured out of his hands and he pased around the room. Destiney shook her head and sighed. _Ever since Ozia burned Zuko for speaking out of turn in the war council and than banishing him. Zuko has been angry and hotheaded every day now, why doesn't he let anyone in? Even now that he can never go home_. Destiney frowned and grabbed his arm. He looked at her and saw she was not to be messed with right now. Zuko sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry Destiney, it's just this whole avatar thing is getting to my head. I can't seem to capture him, he has those two water peasants always with him and that just maked it more dificult for me. And now they have an earthbender, and on top of that, I don't know if Ozia will let me back home." he looked at her and frowned.

Destiney shrugged and sat next to him. "Why do you want to go back home anyways? You'll just have to deal with Azula and Ozia even more, and who knows what they will do to you." she looked him in the eye and smiled. She patted his back and stood up. She walked over to the door. "Wait." she turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean? What are you saying." she smiled and winked at him. "Thats for you to find out, and when you do come to me and I will gladly help you." than she left.

Zuko stared at the floor thinking. _'Why do you even want to go back home anyways? You'll just have to deal with Azula and Ozia even more, and who knows what they will do to you.'_ What did she mean by that? She doesn't want me to...No of cource not! that just insane! But still.

* * *

Destiney smiled as she throught her ship she slid her hand across the wall as she walked. She turned into the captines room. "Set a cource to the earth kingdom, to a city named Vusha." she said nicly but demanding at the captine. He nodded and headed northeast. '_Perfect.'

* * *

_

Katara lay on the saddle staring at the ocean water below them. Toph beside her, laying on her back staring at the sky. "Where exactly are we going Aang?" Sokka said crawling over to Aang on Appa's head. "It's a city in the earth kingdom called Vusha. We're going there to look for a good place to practice some earthbending and waterbending." he said looking at Toph and Katara.

Sokka looked at Katara and noticed how quiet and unmoving she was since the battle with that Princess girl and the crazy women. _Maybe it was Zuko I mean he was like completly diffrent, his ponytail was gone and he had just normal hair. And he was wearing peasant clothes, and fighting his sister and not going after Aang and them, but helping them? _Okay maybe there was somthing a little funky going on.

Katara thought about the fight they had just a couple days ago. Something was wrong with Zuko and his uncle. Katara saw a black ship and the air in her throat hitched. "Prince Zuko!" Katara yelled. Everyone looked at her and ran to her side of the saddle and looked down. They looked at each other and Sokka looked at Katara. She was smiling a really scary way. "Um Katara, Zuko dosn't have a boat anymore, and that boat is way to big to even be his."

Katara frowned and layed back down. "Sorry." she watched the ship and saw somone come out. It was Zuko! Katara's eyes got big and she stared at him. He looked at them and caught the girl staring at him. There was somthing weird going on and he was going to find out. He ran into the ship and into Destiney's room.

* * *

Okay was that a good chapter? Well I'm deleting some of my stories. Silent Night, and5 down 1 to go. So please R&R

-Z.F


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay another chapter I hope you like this one, and I used spell check, my computer doesn't have it so I had to use my email thing. But hey u guys kept sending me review about doing spell check but whatever here's anotherchapter fore Love's Fate...R&R

P.S: THIS CHAPTER IS BOLD FOR SOME REASON I TRYED TO FIX IT BUT MY COMPUTER IS ALL FUNKED UP, SO I'LL HAVE ,MY DAD FIX IT. I PROMICE MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE IN BOLD! I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SSSOOORRRRRYYYYYY... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

WELL STILL ENJOY!

* * *

Love's fate

chapter one

* * *

chapter two

Destiney closed her door and sat in her chair. She threw her feet on her desk and smirked. "Finally, after all these years of being torn apart by Zuko's sorrow and scary determination, I get to help him. Zuko for the sake of the world please let me help you." she sighed and took out her map.

Zuko walked up to Destiney's door and ripped it open. "Destiney!" he yelled and he walked in a frown and scowl on his handsome features. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" He threw his hand in front of him. Expressing his words. She threw the map on her desk and stood up. "How dare you charge in here and yell at me! I don't care if you are my cousin or not, I saved your ass and this is what you do? Yell at me?"

Zuko glared at her and grabbed her wrist. "I'm not going to help the avatar Destiney. I know what you are trying to do." He stared her in the eyes, she did the same. She showed no emotion at all and ripped her hand back. She turned around and grabbed her map. "You will in time, believe me. And later you _will_ thank me." She rolling it up and put it in a drawer. She looked at Zuko and sat back down, not taking her eyes off of him.

Zuko softened a little and bawled his hands into fists. "Why the hell would you think I would join the avatar and thank you!" He smirked. "You have done nothing I should thank you for anyways." She frowned and shrugged. "Fine but you will join the avatar. You will teach him fire bending and I will teach him hand to hand combat and lightning bending." Zuko gawked. "You know lightning bending!" he said. She nodded and gave him a disgusted look.

"What did you think Azula was the only one who knew it?"

XxXxXx

Katara moved her mouth but nothing came out. _'What is happening to me?'_ She looked at everyone and crawled over to Toph. "Toph can I talk to you for a second?" Toph looked- well more like faced her and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong Katara?" she crossed her arms and frowned. Katara looked at Sokka and Aang. _'Oh how they have grown' _she thought.

She shook her head and looked back at Toph. "Um never mind I'll tell you when we land so we have some privacy." Toph nodded and laid back down. Katara did the same next to her. "It's about that boy isn't it?The one we fought with at the abandoned village?" Katara looked at her. Toph was facing the sky the wind blowing her hair around her face. Her blind eyes scanning the sky but seeing nothing.

Katara looked away. "No! of course not! I mean why would I be all worked up about him?" Toph laughed slightly. "Who was he anyways?" Katara looked back at Toph. "His name is Prince Zuko." Toph nodded. "So that was the boy you where talking about?" Katara nodded. "Yes, it is."

XxXxXx

Sokka blinked and looked at Aang who had the same expression on his face. "What do you mean they where talking about?" Aang shrugged and looked at Sokka. "All I caught was Zuko's name and some other stuff." Sokka sat his hand under his chin and looked off in the distance. Than his gaze caught the Fire navy ship. "Aang why hasn't that ship attacked us or anything, I mean I'm not complaining, but it's a little awkward."

Aang nodded and looked down at it also. "Who do you think it is? Admiral Zhao maybe?" Sokka shrugged. "How am I suppose to know who it is? And on top of that I haven't seen Admiral Zhao since the North Pole maybe he got killed or something." Aang bit his lip and scratched his head.

"Who ever it is must not have seen us, or doesn't want to harm us." Sokka laughed and frowned. "Fire nation and doesn't want to harm us does not ever go in a sentence together, That's all Fire bender's want to do is Harm!" Aang looked at his friend and shook his head. "What about Zuko? He didn't harm me when we were fighting the Princess, he helped me and helped me run when I was trapped. He put his life at risk." Sokka shrugged.

XxXxX

* * *

I thought about having XxXxXx when I change it to a diffrent person. But whatever. R&R

-Z.F


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this chapter is in a way dedicated to FirechildSlytherin5 for telling me to write another chapter. I know this sounds kind funny but I didn't really have anything to write about or any motivation. And than I read an e-mail from Firechild and it made me write this...Well Thank u and hope u enjoy it!! R&R

* * *

chapter three

* * *

Zuko shook his head. _'Just because I can't do it doesn't mean no one else can.'_ He sighed and started to rub his temples. "You are so difficult Destiney." he moaned and sat on a chair. Destiney rolled her eyes. "Right..And your the most easiest person to get along with in the whole world!" Zuko smiled and nodded. Destiney snorted in disgust. Yet she had a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"Your impossible Zuzu...completely hopeless, why can't you just at least teach him and move on with your life? You aren't going to be a traitor if you do..." she frowned and looked to the ground. "For the sake of the world."

His lip twitched and he pulled his shirt off. He threw it on the floor and sat on a chair. "Why must you be so infuriating?" She looked at him and stood up. "Good now put your shirt back on and I shall get a boat to speak to the avatar." She ran into the hallway. "Hench man get the boats ready immediately!"

Zuko stared at the door slam and threw a fire ball at the wall.

XxXxX

"So, how did you know I was thinking about...him?" Katara whispered and turned to face her blind friend. Toph laughed and cracked her fingers. "I can feel your heart and breathing, so I know you were lying and I could feel your panic when that ship was under us."

Katara blushed and buried her face in her arms. "Why do things like this happen to me so much? First Jet, which I am sure died in that rock prison and I couldn't even help him. Than Haru which I left heartbroken in a town overrun with Fire nation..." Toph put her hand up and frowned.

"You need to stop seeing all the negative things and think a little more positive...I know this sounds funny coming from me, but it is true." Katara smiled and nodded. "I can try, but it's just a little...frustrating."

Toph nodded and laid down again. "Ya, I know but if I can do it, so can you."

XxXxX

"Aang...please! I really need to GO!" Aang looked at Sokka. His nerves where gone and Sokka was driving him bizarre! Where was Katara when he needed her? Oh ya talking to Toph about stupid girlie things when he was getting harassed by Sokka.

"Okay if we land so you can do your business will you shut up and leave me alone?" He yelled. Sokka smiled and nodded. Aang sighed and pulled the reigns and they started going lower.

Aang smiled when they hit ground and laid on his back. Sokka jumped off Appa and ran into the trees. "Sanctuary!" he yelled. Katara crawled over to Appa's head and sat on her knees.

"Why did we land? There was a fire nation ship just a couple of yards away." Aang nodded.

" I know, but they didn't shoot or anything, and Sokka wouldn't leave me alone until we landed so he could...well refresh himself." Katara stuck her tongue out and made a weird noise.

"So are we going to camp here tonight twinkle toes?" Toph said and crawled over to Katara. "I'm getting tired, and air sick." Aang nodded and jumped to the ground.

"I guess we will camp here for the night then." Katara nodded and slid off. "I'll get fire wood, do you want to come Toph?" She shook her head and sat down. "No thanks." Aang looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Okay well since you aren't going to get wood, would you help me give Appa a bath?" Toph jumped up and started running. "I changed my mind I'll go with Katara." and she disappeared into the forest.

"Thanks Aang." Katara said and winked. She disappeared into the forest. Aang stared at the spot she was standing at and smiled. "Maybe there is still hope for us." he whispered and jumped into the water with Appa.

XxXxX

Zuko slid his hand on the surface of the water, as the boat moved over it towards land. "Why again do you think I have to help the damned avatar?" Destiney put the telescope down and bent down to examine a piece of paper. "Because, it will make you more of a man than you are all ready. And it is very honorable." Zuko balled his hands into fists and crossed them.

Destiney looked at him and smiled. "Oh brighten up buttercup. Things will get alot easier. And I also heard they have a cute water tribe girl in there group. And apparently her and the avatar aren't exactly dating." Zuko looked at her and his eye twitched. "You mean Katara? I mean the water wench? How low can you go!" He yelled.

She smirked and looked into her telescope again. "So you even know her name. How ironic. And cute." She winked at him. She put the telescope down and closed it. "The avatar landed on that island up there and." she stopped. "We are now arriving on Yuan Island." Zuko looked at the shore and frowned deeply. 'Great the one thing I said I would never do, I'm doing because of a psychopathic cousin.'

* * *

Sry about it being short...again. But whatever at least it's another chapter right? And I'm not very good at writing long things...well hope you enjoyed it!! R&R

Z.F


End file.
